Abandoned Mines
Abandoned Mines is a location in Vagrant Story. It is actually two seperate locations, Abandoned Mines B1 and B2, neither of which are directly connected to each other. B1 is located between the Town Center West, and the City Walls West. B2 is located between the Undercity West and the Town Center South. The area once was a prized mine filled with workers who horded the treasures within. The earthquakes that ravaged Leá Monde have not spared this location either, as it is filled with gaping holes big enough for a fatal fall into their endless depths. Ashley Riot passes through this location on his journey through Leá Monde. While here, he is able to see his captured partner, Callo Merlose through his developing powers of the Dark. Enemies B1 Dreamer's Entrance * Stirge The Crossing * Hellhound Miner's Resting Hall * Goblin (X2) * Mimic The Suicide King * Goblin * Stirge The Battle's Beginning * Wyvern (Boss) What Lies Ahead? * Goblin Conflict And Accord * Goblin * Hellhound The End of the Line * Goblin * Stirge The Earthquake's Mark * Stirge Coal Mine Storage * Goblin * Goblin Leader The Dark Tunnel * Beast Dummy Everwant Passage * Goblin * Mimic Rust in Peace * Goblin Leader * Goblin * Mimic The Smeltry * Fire Elemental (Boss) Greed Knows No Prosper * Goblin Leader * Goblin Pray To The Mineral Gods * Stirge (X2) Traitor's Parting * Ogre (Boss) B2 Gambler's Passage * Orc The Miner's End * Air Elemental (Boss) Way of Lost Children * Orc * Orc Leader Hidden Resources * Imp * Mimic Desire's Passage * Slime (X2) Senses Los * Orc * Orc Leader Crossing of Blood * Orc (X2) The Abandoned Catspaw * Slime (X2) Hall of Comtemplation * Orc (X2) * Orc Leader Acolyte's Burial Vault * Mimic * Imp (X2) Cry of the Beast * Orc (X2) The Ore of Legend * Orc (X2) * Orc Leader Suicidal Desires * Mimic * Imp (X2) Lambs To The Slaughter * Slime * Poison Slime A Wager of Noble Gold * Orc * Orc Leader Kilroy Was Here * Orc Leader (X2) Tomb of the Reborn * Earth Elemental (Boss) The Lunatic Veins * Slime (X2) Bandit's Hollow * Blood Lizard * Imp (X2) Dining in the Darkness * Sky Dragon (Boss) Treasure B1 The Crossing Magic Circle Miner's Resting Hall Chest (requires "Unlock" spell): * Stinger :-Langdebeve :-Dragonite Gem * Quad Shield * Ring Mail * Ring Leggings * White Queen Gem * Grimoire Visible * Cure Bulb (X5) Coal Mine Storage Chest: * Ring Sleeve * Chain Colf * Undine Jasper * Fern Sigul The Dark Circle Magic Circle Rust in Peace Chest: * Chain Sleeve * Salamander Ring * Manabreaker * Elixir of Sages * Grimoire Undine B2 The Treaty Room Magic Room Hidden Resources Chest (requires Chest Key): * Eviscerator * Tower Shield * Breastplate * Fusskampf * Trinity Gem * Saint's Nostrum (X3) * Grimoire Mollesse Acolyte's Burial Vault Chest: * Affinity :-Corcesca :-Framea Pole * Gauntlet * Hellraiser Gem * Grimoire Vie Suicidal Desires Chest: * Dog's Nose :-Footman's Mace :-Sarissa Grip * Target Bow * Barbut * Gnome Bracelet * Elixir of Queens * Vera Bulb (X3) Bandit's Hollow Magic Circle Gallery VSMines1.png| VSMines2.png| VSMines3.png| VSMines4.png| Category:Locations in Vagrant Story